The Present Disclosure relates, generally, to a connector and semiconductor test device, and, more particularly, to a coaxial structure having a signal terminal and ground terminal.
Connectors for connecting a coaxial cable to a circuit board are known. Such connectors generally have a signal terminal connected to a signal conductor of the coaxial cable, and a ground terminal connected to a ground conductor of the coaxial cable. An example of this type of connector is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. 2007-174010, the content of which is incorporated herein in its entirety. The '010 Application ostensibly discloses a connector having a coaxial structure in which the signal terminal is enclosed by the ground terminal and an insulating member is arranged therebetween. However, in this connector, there is a risk that variance may occur in the size of the gap formed between the signal terminal and the insulating member and the size of the gap formed between the ground terminal and the insulating member. In such case, a variance is generated in the impedance of the signal terminals, thereby causing risk of degradation in signal transmission properties.